


Loss of faith

by Prisca



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: More and more Tom put his job into question





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: loss of faith

Tom closed the door of his apartment, feeling worn out. Another much too long day where he had to make decisions he actually hated himself for. But, as so often, there had been no other way. The ever-present evil they all had to learn to live with, had taken over control once again and damage limitation was all they could do. 

He dropped down into his chair near the fireplace; it was still warm outside, but he was shaking all over. Was barely able to pour the whiskey into the glass.

What the heck was wrong with him? When had he started to leave every moral behind? He could still remember his first year at the secret service. A young, enthusiastic agent, self-confidant, proud, always cocksure that he was doing the right thing. Today he only felt like a faint shadow of his former self; he had lost almost every faith in the good. The price was too high. 

He had used a 14-year-old teenager, a lonely, angry boy who had lost any hope for a better life long ago already. He had used him because with his brilliant mind he had been the only one who could do the dangerous job; sneak into the secret lab of the terrorists, find access to their high tech computer, download the files and send them to him.

He had sent him on this mission though he had known that there was only a small chance that the boy would get away unharmed. Tom had seen it in his eyes that he knew the truth. But he had smiled when Tom had told him that this would be his chance for a new beginning; he had promised him a place to stay, school, college, everything he wanted.

„It's okay, man,“ the boy had said,“ all I need is a bed to sleep for a night, or two. And a double menu at McDonald's.“ 

Now he was lying in a hospital's bed, and no one could say if he would ever wake up again. 

Suddenly Tom doubled over in pain; the bitter taste in his mouth made him retch.

**Author's Note:**

> written for Gen_Bingo at Dreamwidth round 11


End file.
